


The Party

by spikewil



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eve was the one who had to think positive and Spike and Angel get it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

The party had started an hour ago. Lorne was trailing everyone and encouraging them to dance and have some fun. He walked towards Spike and Angel.

“I saw you with Sebassis, I honestly didn’t know you had it in you,” Spike said.

“Yeah, well. It was an act. Thank you,” Angel replied.

“Picked up on that hundred yards away. Yep, you were banging it on the cheap seats,” Spike said.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing about your attire,” Angel said to him.

“Okay, you two really........Sexual tension much. You could cut it with a knife....Get a room!” Lorne said and walked away.

Spike and Angel looked at each other and their mouths met in a deep kiss. They stumbled into Angel’s office, still kissing and tearing at each other’s clothes.

Angel undressed Spike and pushed him behind the couch. He undressed himself and straddled Spike. He placed his hands on Spike’s shoulders and traced them to the nipples, squeezing them until they were hard before continuing to the stomach. 

Spike arched when he felt the hands travelling along his body. He moaned when Angel took his cock in his mouth.

Angel kissed the cock and licked it like it was an ice cream cone. He then took the cock in his mouth and sucked. He tasted the precome flowing out of the slit and swallowed. He let Spike’s cock slip out of his mouth and searched for something slick. He walked to his desk and found some lotion Harmony must have left there. He walked back to see that Spike had turned on his hands and knees, his ass in the air.

Spike had protested when he felt the mouth leaving his cock and looked to see Angel walking to his desk and grabbing some lubrication. He smiled and turned. On his hands and knees, he spread his legs wide so Angel could see his puckered hole.

Angel sank on his knees, slicked up his fingers and circled Spike’s hole. The legs spread even wider when the finger entered his body. Angel felt Spike tense and stopped. He waited for Spike to relax before pushing further inside him. 

Spike felt the finger and stilled. He tried to relax and pushed back. He felt the finger going further inside and hitting his prostate. He groaned when it seemed Angel couldn’t stop hitting it.

A second finger was added, followed by a third. “I’m ready Angel,” Spike moaned.

The fingers left and were replaced by something thicker and longer. Angel tried to be gentle, but when his cockhead popped in he had to have everything and began thrusting his whole length inside Spike.

Spike arched his back at the feeling of Angel’s cock filling him up. He pushed back every time Angel pushed forward. Angel took Spike’s cock in his hand and started stroking it. He draped himself over Spike’s back and began thrusting harder into Spike.

Spike could feel himself rushing towards his orgasm and then he was falling over the edge screaming Angel’s name. 

Angel didn’t want to come just yet and squeezed his balls to prevent that and stayed hard inside Spike’s tight ass. Spike tried to sit up a bit, but he stopped when he felt Angel still inside him. He looked behind him and saw Angel in gameface. He grabbed his own cock and stimulated it to hardness again. He let his own demon show and pushed back again.

Angel watched his lover through yellow eyes. Spike was beautiful like this, his ass in the air, even panting though it was very unneeded. He pulled out only to slam back inside. He changed his angle and hit Spike’s prostate with every thrust and had Spike screaming.

Angel could feel his balls drawing up, filling his cock and then he came, shooting his load into Spike. Spike came screaming for a second time that night, his cold cum soaking into the floor. He jumped when Angel slapped his ass. That’s when he heard voices.

“Angel? You in here? Angel?” Fred called.

They all turned towards the couch when they heard a slapping sound. 

“What?” Angel asked, when he popped up from behind the couch.

“Hey, Angel’s getting some. Good on you, mate!” Eve said, pointing at Angel.

“What’s wrong with you?” Angel asked again.

“What’s wrong? What are you doing with that.....?” Gunn started.

“Hey, watch it pal!” Spike said, warning Gunn.

“He must be under the effect of Lorne. Spike too, presumaly,” Wesley slurred.

“Presumaly,” Fred said, repeating the word.

“Lorne’s doing it. He’s doing it to all of us. Everything you told us to do, we’re doing. Eve is thinking positively, Gunn is peeing all over the office,” Wesley explained, looking drunkenly at Lorne.

“And we’re a little bit drunk,” Fred said, holding onto Wesley.

“Yes, but not because we drank, but because Lorne told us to be,” Wesley ended his rant.

“Lorne told you to pee all over the office?” Angel asked Gunn.

“Lord, I hope so,” Gunn replied.

“This is crazy. I’m not doing this, I would know if I was doing this. I don’t even know what this is,” Lorne said.

“I really love your desk,” Eve said, pointing at the desk.

“I don’t get it. I thought Lorne was just an empath demon,” Spike asked.

“Territory! Wait, this morning Lorne told me to stake my territory,” Gunn said.

“Right!” Wesley said.

Spike lowered his hand and touched Angel’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and felt Angel doing the same to him.

“Hey, guys! Keep it in your pants,” they heard Fred call out.

“I did not tell Gunn to water the plants, I did not do any of this,” Lorne tried to explain.

“You had your sleep removed,” Gunn remembered what Lorne said to him.

“What?” Wesley asked, holding onto Fred.

“The Seniors set him up,” Gunn added.

“Empath demon deprived of sleep for that long?” Wesley continued asking.

“What’s that got to do with it?” Lorne asked Wesley.

“Why did you let him do that to you?” Angel asked Lorne.

“I had to do something didn’t I? You don’t know what I had to deal with!” Lorne said to Angel.

“Why didn’t you tell me, tell us?” Angel said, jumping a little when Spike hit his ass.

“Wouldn’t you have fired me?” Lorne asked.

“I would have helped you,” Angel said, standing up and quickly holding a pillow in front of his crotch. “Wesley, Fred? Go find Lorne’s sleep and figure out how to put it back in his head. Lorne just stay put and don’t talk to anyone,” Angel ordered.

“No Angel. Someone has to make sure everything goes alright!” Lorne objected.

“Oh oh, pick me. I am your party people person,” Eve jumped up and down, hoping to be picked.

“Gunn, go to the party and see if someone else is under the Lorne effect and stop with the......,” Angel told Gunn.

“I’ll do my best,” Gunn replied before walking out of the office.

“Spike, you stay with me and have more sex!” Angel said.

“I’m on it,” Spike said.

They dived back behind the couch.

“Lie on your back,” Spike asked Angel.

Angel arranged himself on his back with his feet flat on the floor. He looked at his lover who was crouched above his cock. Spike took the cock and placed it at his entrance. He sank down until he was straddling Angel’s waist. He stopped for a moment to get used to the feeling of being penetrated while on top.

Angel placed his hands on Spike’s hips and began moving his own hips.

“No, don’t,” Spike said.

Angel stilled again and let Spike lead. Spike moved up and slammed himself down again. He repeated this movement again and again until Angel couldn’t be still anymore. He helped Spike to lift up and when he sank down, Angel thrust up, hitting the little nub inside Spike.

Spike had his eyes closed but opened them when Angel pulled him against his chest. His own face was in Angel’s neck. He shifted and sank his fangs into the jugular vein.

Angel felt the fangs sinking inside his neck and did the same to Spike. After swallowing four gulps of blood, he came inside his lover. He felt his lover’s cum between their bellies. Spike had cum when he started drinking Angel’s blood.

Then the demons barged in. “What a fantastic entrance!” Eve exclaimed.

Angel stood up and was currently looking at the guns. He dressed himself. “Mr. Sembassis,” he said.

Spike stood up from behind the couch, and everything went fast after that. They restored Lorne’s sleep and the contact between the demons and Wolfram & Hart was fine again. Spike just didn’t know what to do. He’d enjoyed what had happened between him and Angel, but was afraid Angel didn’t feel the same way.

Fred stood beside him in Angel’s office, watching Lorne sleep. He felt her hand on his arm before she left with Wesley and the others. 

Angel was glad everything was over, but every time he looked at Spike he was reminded of their union? Fucking? Lovemaking?. Before Fred left, she had told him to go for it. Would Spike feel the same way about him? 

He walked towards Spike who was staring outside. He stood behind Spike and placed his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him against his chest; his chin on Spike’s shoulder. 

“Ready to go home?” Angel asked, anxious for Spike’s answer.

Spike felt relieved when he felt the arms embracing him. He nodded his head at the question. Maybe this time they would have a happy ending after all.


End file.
